Navigating the First Floor of the UCF Gym
''Based on the Recreational and Wellness Center at the University of Central Florida. '' Background The University of Central Florida (UCF) Recreation and Wellness Center (RWC) was opened in 2002. The RWC can be used free of charge by UCF students. It can also available to non-students through a paid membership program. The UCF RWC was developed to comprise a number of programs into one building. These programs include: Intramural Sports, Sports Clubs, Outdoor Adventure, Fitness and Aquatics. At the Recreation and Wellness Center, students also have the opportunity to attend programs promoting health - whether it is physical, mental or sexual health. RWC First Floor Getting to the First Floor Contrary to what you may be thinking, getting to the first floor of the RWC is not as simple as it seems. To get into the gym you must first go up two flights of stairs. There is also an elevator available to get to the second floor, but it moves really slow for some reason. Once you get get that pre-workout in, you can enter into the gym through glass doors that will open towards the outdoors. When you get through the doors, you will walk to the reception/entry area where you can get in two different ways. You could either get in by giving your ID to the front desk person. Or if you have been to the gym before, you can get in through a system that scans your hand-print and requires your PID (the one with one letter in front of it). After you get in through the entrance there will be a stairway on the right side that you would have to go down to get to the first floor. Those who are at the RWC also have the opportunity go to the first floor through the elevators that is on the left side after entering the gym (opposite side of the stairway). Navigating the First Floor The first floor is also known as the "ground floor." It is known for it's weight lifting equipment, basketball courts and exercise classes. The Weight Room When you initially get to the first floor you will see weights everywhere - especially if you decide to turn to the right first. On the left side of the stairway there is abdominal equipment and mats to work on your abs without a machine. On the right side of the stairway, there are lockers and a lot of assisted weight training equipment for all parts of your body. The further you walk into the gym you will see rooms on the left side; those rooms are offices. Once you pass the offices, you will find another room that allows people to work on their abs. Next to the ab room, there are a few racquetball rooms that people can use. Close to the racquetball rooms are more weightlifting equipment (this area is more for free weights). The Basketball Courts When you initially get to the first floor you will walk straight to get to the basketball courts. There will be a wide hallways with lockers kind of guiding your path. You can choose whatever basketball court you want, they located on the right side of the hallway. The first two basketball courts are usually set aside for people playing table tennis and volleyball. On the basketball court there are doors, those doors lead to a hallway. On the other side of the hallway are more basketball courts that people can use. The Exercise Classes When you initially get to the first floor you will walk straight to get to the exercise classes. Unlike the basketball courts, the classes will be found on the left side of the wide hallway. The exercise classes at the RWC are on a schedule. Students and members can sign-up before the class online, or they can risk it an try to get an empty spot right before the class begins. The first two classes on the left side of the hallways are set aside for spinning and only spinning since the equipment is so large. Finding the First Floor Bathrooms and Locker-rooms The first floor have three bathroom/locker-room locations. These three bathrooms all have the same general set-up. There is a boys side and a girls side. They have a lot of open space in them. The first thing you will see are lockers. On the opposite side of the lockers there are restrooms. Out of these restrooms, there is only one handicap accessible one. Further back in the bathroom/locker-rooms are showers. The showers have a small compartment right before the shower sections that allows users to get undressed and hold their items (allowing for privacy). One of the restrooms is located in the hallway leading to the workout classes and basketball courts. There is one located next to the second abdominal workout room. The third restroom location is after the free weight room. The third restroom is slightly different than the other restrooms, because it leads into the pool area. The pool area can be used by anyone who goes into the gym. It only has a life guard sometimes. That is usually during one of the swim classes held by the gym. =